


DRACOOOOO MALFOOOOOY!

by Comically_mischievous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Humor, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comically_mischievous/pseuds/Comically_mischievous
Summary: This is a parody I did of Leroy Jenkins, and made it about the Death Eaters and Harry [with some Slytherins] going in to fight them. Written like a play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Hello, everyone. I just got this idea when I was watching Leroy Jenkins, which if you haven’t seen, it’s HILARIOUS. And if you don’t play World of Warcraft, you won’t get this, so if you have no idea where the line, ‘LEEEEROOOOOOOOY JENKIIIIIIINSSSS!’ is from, then I suggest turning back now, because it will make NO SENSE.

**Note: Assume Draco’s wand was stolen by the Death Eaters; presumably, his father.**

I wrote it like a play because it made more sense that way, and I hope you enjoy!

**DRACOOOOOO MALFOOOOOOY!**

~*~*~*~*

 **Harry:** Okay, guys. The Death Eaters have given us a lot of trouble in the past. Does anybody need anything off these guys, or can we bypass them?

 **Blaise:** Uhh.. I think Draco needs something from these guys.

 **Harry:** Yeah, he needs his wand back. Can’t he do wandless?

 **Ron:** Yeah, but he can’t do it worth a shit.

 **Harry:** Merlin, okay, uh.. well, what we’ll do, I’ll run in first, gather up all the Death Eaters and kind of just.. blast them all down with _Stupefy_. Um.. I will use _Incarcerous_ to kind of bind them so we don’t have to fight a whole bunch of them at once. When my _Incarcerous_ is done, I’ll need Ron to come in and drop his _Incarcerous_ , too. Uh, so we can keep them bound so we don’t have to fight too many. 

Uh, when his is done Blaise, of course, needs to come in and do the same thing. Uh, we’re gonna need _Protego’s_ on our witches so they can, uh.. _Stupefy_. So we can of course get them down fast, so we don’t bring in all these guys. I mean, we’ll be in trouble if we don’t take e’m down quick. 

With this plan, we should be able to pull it off this time. Uh, what do you think, Hermione? Can you give me a number crunch real quick?

 **Hermione:** Uh, yeah, give me a sec’… I’m coming up with 32.33, repeating of course, percentage of survival. 

**Harry:** Well, it’s a lot better than we usually do. Uh--

 **Draco:** Alright, time’s up, let's do this. _**DRACOOOOOOO MALFOOOOOOY!**_

 **Ron:** Oh, Merlin, he just ran in.

~*~*~*~*

There is no point to this at all. I realize this, but please tell me what you think.


End file.
